Behind Blue Eyes
by Italian Rose
Summary: After he killed her brothers & burned her home to the ground all Annabelle could see was a cold heart behind ice blue eyes. TavOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Patriot story. I love this movie and I _really_ like Jason Isaacs (Colonel Tavington). Please read and feel free to review. I love getting feedback from every one who reads my stories. If you like something tell me about it and if there's something you don't like please give me some constructive criticism. I don't like flames but I like to know if there is something I need to work on. **

**My updates are not very consistent because I have a lot going on with school but I will try to get chapters up as soon as I can so bare with me and I will try my hardest!**

**So please read, review and enjoy!**

Annabelle bent down and picked up the discarded rake. Straightening up, she walked to the barn. She hung the rake up on the wall and walked toward the horse stalls. A pure black mare stuck her head over the gate. Annabelle reached out and rubbed the mare's soft muzzle.

"Hello Ember. How are you doing today?"

The horse nickered softly. Annabelle smiled.

"How would you like to go out riding tomorrow?"

The mare tossed her head.

Laughing gently Annabelle said "Alright, we'll go riding tomorrow before I have to do chores."

In the stall next to Ember's a pure white stallion kicked the wall. Looking over at the horse Annabelle said "Do you want to come with Phantom?"

The horse tossed his head. Smiling Annabelle said "Alright we shall get Charlotte to come with us then."

After patting both horses Annabelle left the barn. She made her way up the grassy hill toward the large house. As she reached the top of the hill she heard the horses neighing and stomping. She turned back to look at the barn. She heard Ember and Phantom both kick the wooden walls of the barn. Annabelle knew they sensed something bad. She looked around searching for something that would cause the horses to be uneasy.

A ways down the road at the bottom of the hill, she could see the faint flicker of torches and hear a distant thunder of many hooves. Annabelle turned and ran into the house. She skipped a few steps up to the front porch. She burst though the door calling to her brothers and sister.

"Charlotte! Thomas! Charles! Come quick!"

Thomas, Annabelle's older brother, came into the hall.

"What is it Anna?"

"Some one is coming. I think it is the Dragoons."

Thomas' eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but the horses sensed something bad. And I saw torches and heard horses coming this way."

"Alright. Go get Charlotte, I will get Charles."

Annabelle turned and ran up the stairs to the second floor. Charlotte came out of one of the rooms.

"What is going on Annabelle?"

"Someone is coming. It might be the British Dragoons."

Charlotte's eyes grew large in horror. Annabelle said "Wait here."

She ran to the end of the hall. Lifting her skirts she climbed the steps to the attic. The sun still filtered in through the single window and illuminated a pile of trunks and boxes. Annabelle made her way over to this pile. She opened an old blue trunk and pulled two pistols from the trunk as well as a sack of bullets and cloth and a powder horn. The pistols used to be her father's.

Running back down stairs she handed Charlotte one of the pistols. The two girls made their way back down stairs. They met Thomas and Charles in the front room. Anna looked out the window. Several men on horses, carrying torches were coming up the road toward the house. As they drew closer Thomas said "Move. Go to the back."

"Use the back door to get out." whispered Annabelle.

As the other three made their way toward the dinning room at the back of the house Anna looked out the window again. The men wore red and green uniforms. As they entered the yard Annabelle silently hurried down the hall. In the dinning room her brothers and sister were making their way down a secret ladder into the kitchen. Thomas was the last one in. Annabelle bent to speak to him when the front door was heard slamming open.

Annabelle whispered urgently "They are Dragoons. Hide in the fields."

Closing the door on the ladder she hid under the table, clutching the pistol. Holding her breath she heard footsteps coming down the hall. They paused outside the doorway to the dinning room. Annabelle tensed further as the man entered the room. As he walked past the table she heard the tinkling of the spurs on his boots. Pausing a moment he turned and left the room walking away down the hall.

Annabelle slid out from under the table. Peeking around the door, she checked for anyone in the halls. All the torches and lowered voices came from rooms. Creeping into the hall, Annabelle silently passed two doors on her way toward the front door. She gasped when something or someone grasped her upper arm. A cold voice whispered "Where do you think you are going, miss?"

Annabelle whipped around to be faced with the coldest, iciest blue eyes she had ever seen. She struggled against his strong grasp on her arm. It proved futile because he held her with little effort. She stopped struggling for a moment.

The Dragoon whispered "Now then…" but he was cut off as Annabelle slammed her free arm back in to his lower stomach. He dropped her arm and doubled over, more out of shock than pain.

Annabelle ran, down the hall and out the open front door. As she ran her steps drew attention. She heard soldiers come out of the rooms. She heard those same footsteps and someone call "Colonel Tavington, are you alright?"

There was no answer but Anna's heart nearly froze at the name, that man was well known in the colonies, especially the Carolinas. Annabelle ran toward the stables, if she could get to Ember or Phantom she could escape. She heard footsteps still behind her and the other Dragoons mounting their horses. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling backwards, effectively halting Annabelle's flight.

She screamed and struggled against the strong grip. The man clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back up the hill toward the house. Annabelle kicked and dragged her feet. Tavington paused and shifted his hold on the young woman in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

As he got to the top of the hill in front of the house he was surrounded by his men on their horses. He dropped Annabelle to the ground unceremoniously. She hit the ground on her side with a puff of dirt and a hiss of pain. She sat up and glared at the Colonel standing above her.

At the call of "Colonel" from in the house everyone looked up. Colonel Tavington turned to one of his men and said "Watch her." One of the men asked "Can we have a little fun?" From her position on the ground Annabelle stood up, pointing the pistol at the man and said "Touch me and you die." Giving the soldier a look, Tavington marched into the house.

A minute later he came out holding the arm of a young blonde girl. Annabelle whispered "Charlotte." Behind the Colonel and Charlotte were two other soldiers leading Thomas and Charles in irons. Pushing Charlotte next to Annabelle, Tavington looked at Anna. "Miss Gable, I will spare you and your siblings if you give me information on this so-called Ghost." Holding herself tall she said "I know nothing of the Ghost."

"Miss Gable, I know your father, Christopher Gable, has ties to the Ghost."

"I have not heard from my father in three months. Even if I were to know anything I would not tell _you_."

Tavington walked around behind the two girls. He gripped both of their arms. He nodded to the two men holding Thomas and Charles. The boys were then dragged into the house. Annabelle saw Charlotte start to shake. Anna pulled, almost involuntarily, toward the house when Charles and Thomas were pulled inside.

A smirk at the corners of his mouth, Tavington called "Prepare to fire the house."

Charlotte whispered "No."

The two soldiers came out the door and down the steps. When Annabelle saw that her brothers were no longer with them she started to struggle.

Torches were tossed onto the house. As the building was consumed by flames Anna could hear creaking and crashing as things collapsed within. She pulled against the Butcher's firm grip. He held the two women back as their house burned to the ground with their brothers inside. With a crash the roof caved in and spewed sparks into the sky above.

**There it is, the first chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. And to all of those readers who are not reviewing, please do. I don't mind anonymous reviews I just want to know what you think. So please review.**

**I apologize tremendously for the delay in my updates. School and life hit my like a semi-truck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Patriot or the characters in it. The only thing I own is Annabelle and her family and any other characters that are not in the movie.**

Tavington turned to two of his men. He said "Go to the barn. Take the best of the horses and burn the building." Annabelle stood in shock as she stared at the flames that engulfed what used to be her home. One of the Dragoons took a crying Charlotte and lifted her onto a horse. He climbed up behind her and waited for his Colonel. Tavington led a dazed Annabelle to his horse. With a little help from one of his men he got her up on his horse. He swung himself up behind her. Anna jerked out of her daze when he put his arm around her. Her back went ramrod straight. He said "We don't want you to fall, now do we." There was a hint of mocking in his cold voice. Reaching around Anna, Tavington picked up the reins and shook them. He squeezed the horse's sides with his heels, urging it forward.

The Dragoons plus their captives rode off toward the British encampment, leaving the house to burn itself out. As dusk fell the party rode into camp.

Tavington dismounted with his men. Once his boots hit the ground he turned to assist the young lady only to find she was getting off herself. She had hooked one foot into the stirrup and was swinging her other leg over the side of the horse to dismount. Tavington ducked just in time to miss being kicked in the head as she swung her leg down. Once she was down the look on her face gave Tavington the suspicion that she had meant to hit him.

As a stable boy took the reins of Tavington's horse he took Annabelle by the arm and led her to his tent. One of his men led her sister into the tent as well. Tavington took a seat at his desk. Charlotte was led into the tent where she immediately ran to her sister's arms. Tavington watched the two as Annabelle held her younger sister and stroked her blonde hair whispering in her ear that everything would be alright. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. Annabelle looked up at him.

Ignoring the look she gave him he said, "The two of you will have your own tent. You are not allowed to leave the camp unless escorted. Is that clear?"  
Annabelle just nodded her head once.

Tavington called to one of his men. The soldier escorted the two women to an empty tent which would be theirs. Once the soldier left, Annabelle sat down on one of the cots with Charlotte and held her as she sobbed.

As her tears subsided Charlotte looked up at Annabelle who was staring at the other end of the small tent. She asked "What is going to happen to us now, Anna?"

Returning her attention to her sister Annabelle said "I'm not entirely sure. But don't worry, Lottie, we will be ok."

A few days passed and the shock started to wear off for the two girls. It was a warm, early summer day and Anna wandered about the camp. She came upon the stables where all the horses were housed. As she walked through the long building admiring the horses, a white flash caught her eye. Down at the end, in the last two stalls, she found her two horses, Phantom and Ember. As she petted the two horses she realized the Dragoons had taken them out of the barn when they had gone to fetch the best horses.

Feeling a little better, Anna wandered out to find Charlotte knowing that seeing her horse, Phantom would help lift her spirits.

About two weeks after being taken from her home, Annabelle lay in her cot trying to fall asleep. She listened to the quiet sounds of the camp. She got to thinking. She could not figure out why the Dragoons had taken her and Charlotte and killed they're brothers. Her family held no position in the war. Her father had only wanted to live a peaceful life. He truly had no thought as to taking sides in this Revolution. Annabelle felt the same way which was why she did not understand the Dragoons actions. She decided that in the morning she would go see Colonel Tavington and ask him.

Colonel William Tavington lay awake that night thinking about Annabelle Gabel. He had not had any contact with her since bringing her and her sister to the camp. He had seen her occasionally as she wandered the camp though. He was wondering how long it would take her before she came to ask him why he had taken her and her sister, killed her brothers and burned her house down.

He drifted off the sleep with thoughts of the young woman dancing through his mind.

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the extreme delay in this chapter. I may have a little time this summer before I head off the college to write some more so there might be another chapter in the near future. Hopefully. We shall see. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in update. I've finally settled into college and am getting back to writing. Keep reviewing! I love to hear what y'all think.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything from the Patriot.**

Annabelle awoke the next morning to sounds of soldiers moving about outside. Such noises were starting to become familiar to her and her sister. As she dressed for the day she reminded herself to pay a visit to Colonel Tavington. She had some business to settle with him and it could wait no longer.

Anna left the tent quietly allowing Charlotte to sleep a bit longer. The young woman was starting to get a grip on her grief at losing her brothers. It had been hard for both of them and Anna knew it was especially difficult for Charlotte who had the kindest, most gentle heart.

Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, Annabelle set a course for Colonel Tavington's tent. Once she reached the tent, Anna peaked through the opening that acted as a doorway to see if anyone was present. Seeing only the Colonel she cleared her throat to get his attention. Tavington turned in his chair at his desk to see who was calling. Seeing the young brunette he stood and moved away from his desk. He said "Come in Miss Gabel." She took a couple steps inside and stood looking at the man before her. After a moment of looking at each other Anna spoke. She said "I have some business with you, Colonel, which needs to be attended to." Tavington nodded, guessing what it was she came to discuss.

Pulling a spare chair over, he gestured for her to have a seat. Resuming his seat at his desk, he looked across the parchments covering the surface to meet Annabelle's eyes. After a moment Anna said "I want to know why you killed my brothers and burned my home."

Tavington bowed his head for a moment then met the dark brown eyes that were still intent upon him. He took a breath to prepare himself for what he had to say. He knew she would not take to it well but she had to understand.

Already being slightly thrown off by the Colonel's, his answer truly shocked Annabelle. Three very simple words. "They were traitors."

At those three words Annabelle was dumbfounded. She could not think. She could not react. She didn't think she could move. That was not the explanation she was expecting. She hadn't known what to expect but this was certainly not something that had crossed her mind.

Finally gaining brain function again Annabelle asked "What do you mean 'they were traitors'?" Tavington sighed. He said "It is a long, complicated story." "Well you better start now then Colonel."

Colonel Tavington took a deep breath and began to explain to Annabelle. He told her how he knew her father Christopher Gabel. They had met back in England before Christopher had moved to the colonies. They had kept in touch through the occasional letter. Once Tavington came to the colonies the two men had met a couple times. Their last meeting had been a serious one. Christopher had learned that his two sons, who, despite their father's indifference, had taken a loyalty to England and the crown. But what he had also come to learn was they had betrayed the family to the Rebels. This action had put Christopher and his daughters in danger.

Christopher had asked Tavington to look after his daughters. He had asked him that if he were to learn of anything that would possibly involve his daughters that Tavington would get them to safety and take care of them until Christopher could come back.

Colonel Tavington opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an unsealed envelope. He handed the parchment across the desk to Annabelle. She took it looking at him in question. He explained "Your father gave that to me to give to you if something were to happen that you ended up in my care." Annabelle opened the short letter recognizing her father's writing. She began to read.

_My dear Annabelle and Charlotte,_

_If you are reading this then what I feared has occurred. It has come to my knowledge that Thomas and Charles have betrayed our family. I do not believe they fully understood the severity of their actions but they have put you girls in a great amount of danger._

_I regret that I cannot be there to take care of you myself but I have entrusted Colonel Tavington with your care and safety until I return. He is a good man. I have known him for several years and I trust him. Anna darling, I know after what has occurred you will be hesitant to trust William but please do so. I need you to look after Lotte, please. I will return as soon as I can. Until then you will be in William's care._

_All my love._

Still in a state of shock Anna folded the parchment and placed it back in the envelope. She stared at the parchment in her hand for a moment then looked up at the colonel. She said in a quiet voice "Thank you Colonel." She rose from her chair and left the tent not noticing Tavington stand as well.

Anna went back to her tent. She found her sister and sat her down and explained everything showing her the letter and all. After the full explanation, Charlotte sat on her cot crying quietly as Annabelle held her trying to comfort her.

The two girls retired early that night. Anna lay on her cot staring at the ceiling of the tent. Her mind was wandering and she could not sleep. She quietly got up, slipped into a work dress and left the tent careful not to wake Charlotte. Anna wandered the camp. She walked past the occasional campfire surrounded by a few soldiers. She passed the sentries. She ended up in the stable. There she found a comfort in her horses.

While in the stables she found a large chocolate brown horse. Coming to the stall door the horse nudged Anna's cheek. She laughed softly and began to stroke the horse's muzzle. A quiet voice said "He seems to like you." Annabelle turned to find the colonel leaning against one of the partitions watching her. "Is this your horse?" He nodded. Looking back at the horse she continued to stroke his muzzle. She whispered "He's beautiful." "You're lucky. Usually he does not tolerate many except me." Anna smiled slightly then said "Well I should be going." She left Tavington is the stable and headed back to her tent where she climbed into bed. Sleep took her almost immediately. Her dreams that night were filled with images of the colonel.

**A/N: Thanks for reading now please review! Please and thank you!**


End file.
